The purpose of this research is to determine the effect of acute tissue trauma associated with various dental procedures on patients with a history of recurrent herpes labialis (RHL). Development of oral and perioral herpetic lesions following dental procedures has not been studied in a comprehensive epidemiologic manner. This study is intended to be a pilot for such a study. If it is shown that reactivation of latent herpes simplex virus is associated with dental therapy, it may be possible for dentists to structure dental treatment decisions to minimize the impact of RHL for patients known to be susceptible. This prospective study will utilize patients seeking dental treatment for a variety of services, including surgical placement of dental implants, temporomandibular joint surgery, extractions, periodontal soft tissue surgery, root canal therapy and restorative care. Patients not subjected to local anesthetic-related services will be utilized as a control group. The sample population is intended to represent the general population who seek dental treatment. The study will sample a total of 600 patients with a history of RHL from three different sites in Wisconsin. Classification of patients according to their past history of RHL will rely heavily on self-reported patient information. Patients will be grouped according to the treatment performed, and whether or not a lesion occurs on one or more specific anatomic sites within ten days of the treatment date. Our hypothesis is that dental procedures and/or administration of local anesthetic, trigger episodes of RHL in susceptible patients.